


На пробу

by Allariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel





	На пробу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taste Testing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019448) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



— Отойди от печенья.

Стайлз так и замер: с откушенной головой пряничного человечка во рту и шапками Санты в обеих руках. Он опустил взгляд на поднос, с которого слямзил сладости, а затем посмотрел на Дерека. Тот стоял у столешницы и пялился на него.

Вот же дерьмо…

Стайлз проглотил столько печенья, сколько смог. А это оказалось сложновато, ведь он толком не успел его пережевать. 

— Я сейчас всё объясню.

Дерек скрестил руки на груди и поднял бровь, будто ожидая обещанных объяснений.

— Я… просто попробовал, — выдал Стайлз.

— Попробовал, — ровно повторил Дерек.

— Да, — отмазка была очень натянутой, но теперь не оставалось ничего другого, как её отрабатывать. — Ты вложил столько сил в эти печенья! Если бы они оказались ужасными на вкус, это стало бы трагедией! Но раз уж мы с тобой такие хорошие друзья, то я готов пойти на жертвы и попробовать их.

— И тебе пришлось съесть на пробу, — Дерек смерил поднос внимательным взглядом, — двенадцать штук?

— Восемь, — поправил Стайлз. — То есть, э-э… Две штучки?

— Ну-ну, — Дерек взял блюдо с печеньем. — Они для сегодняшней вечеринки, так что прекращай их есть.

Стайлз попытался стянуть ещё одно печенье, прежде чем Дерек убрал их от него подальше, чтобы Стайлз не смог до них дотянуться.

— Но я тоже приглашён на эту вечеринку!

— И уже съел свою долю и долю ещё четверых человек, — сказал Дерек.

— Но я растущий организм! — Стайлз вновь попытался дотянуться до подноса. — Ты не можешь лишать меня пищи. 

— Во-первых, тебе двадцать три, поэтому я уверен, что расти ты перестал, — заявил Дерек. — А, во-вторых, если бы ты ещё и вправду рос, твоему организму понадобился не один лишь сплошной сахар.

— Но он даёт энергию!

— Стайлз, клянусь, если из-за тебя я уроню поднос, я…

— Что «ты»? — с вызовом спросил Стайлз и вдруг понял, насколько близко они к друг другу стоят.

Дереку, может, и удавалось держать блюдо как можно дальше, но Стайлз так к нему тянулся — сам не заметил, как начал прижиматься к груди Дерека своей. Теперь он оказался достаточно близко и при желании мог пересчитать все разноцветные крапинки в глазах Дерека. Хотя ему это было и не особо нужно, ведь он изучил глаза Дерека как свои пять пальцев. Ладно, не в этом суть.

Взгляд Стайлза сам собой опустился на рот Дерека.

К слову, Дерек тоже явно отвлёкся, потому что он смотрел на Стайлза в упор и молчал.

Стайлз облизал губы.

— И что же ты собрался сделать, здоровяк?

Дерек приблизился — теперь их лица почти соприкасались.

— Я…

Бешеный стук сердца отдавался у Стайлза в ушах.

— Заставлю тебя испечь и покрыть глазурью следующую партию, — с этими словами Дерек отстранился вместе с блюдом. — Держись подальше от печенья. Серьёзно.

Стайлз непонимающе моргнул, пытаясь переварить случившееся.

— Чувак! Это было… Чувак! Это совсем не круто.

Дерек невинно похлопал глазами.

— А что такого я сделал?

— Ты… Ты, — Стайлз ткнул в него пальцем, — прекрасно знаешь, что ты сделал!

Дерек поставил блюдо с печеньем подальше от Стайлза и усмехнулся.

— Я ничего не сделал.

— Вот именно! — возмутился Стайлз.

— Что ж, твои проблемы, — фыркнул Дерек.

Стайлз его убьёт. И совсем неважно сколько лет они знакомы, он точно его прибьёт. Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и злобно зыркнул в сторону собеседника.

— Я тебя ненавижу, ты в курсе?

Усмешка никуда не делась с лица Дерека, напротив, стала ещё шире.

— Неправда.

— О, ещё какая правда.

Стайлз и глазом моргнуть не успел, как Дерек уже прижимал его к стенке. А потом просто потёрся носом о его нос, и в голове у Стайлза вдруг стало совсем пусто.

— Нет, — прошептал Дерек. — Мне кажется, ты привираешь.

— Нет, — ответил Стайлз, но больно тихо и неуверенно. Совсем не так, как хотел.

Дерек вызывающе выгнул бровь:

— Значит хочешь, чтобы я прекратил?

Стайлз тут же вцепился в его бёдра.

— Блядь, да ни за что!

Дерек запечатал его рот поцелуем, провёл по губам Стайлза языком, а затем скользнул им внутрь. Мозг Стайлза закоротило. Чёрт, это было слишком. Он вляпался. По самые уши. Самый лучший поцелуй? Получите — распишитесь!

А потом Дерек отстранился. Как-то чересчур быстро.

Стайлз с трудом сдержался и не захныкал. Он отвлёкся на Дерека и это спасло его от позора. Видок у того был не ахти. Казалось, он растерялся не меньше Стайлза.

Однако, Стайлзу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Эй, что это было? Куда ты собрался? — он удержал Дерека на месте, когда тот начал отходить.

Дерек одарил его самодовольной ухмылочкой.

— Решил попробовать.

— Что… — на большее Стайлза не хватило.

— Снимал пробу, — ответил Дерек.

— Пробу, — вторил ему Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул.

— Очень вкусно, кстати.

Стайлз придушит Дерека. Но, с другой стороны, если он это сделает, то уже не сможет с ним целоваться. А Стайлзу совсем не хочется лишать себя поцелуев.

— Дерек, давай повторим.

— Не ешь печенье на вечеринке, тогда я подумаю над этим, — сказал Дерек. Кончики его ушей покраснели. — И может быть в следующий раз это будет не просто проба.

Стайлз победно вскинул кулак в воздух.


End file.
